Charlotte Cooper
by I'm Always Sirius
Summary: Charlie is an orphan that lived in the muggle world. Her life changed for the better when she fell through the ticket machine at King's Cross Station and turned out to be a witch. (This story is set in the Marauder Era and its not canon.)


**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are canon. blah blah J.K. Rowling blah blah .

 **Small Talk:** UHh I am quite bad at writing and EXTREMELY good at procrastination so I thought you should know. This is set in the Marauders era btw.

 _Life changing Trip_ **(get it? she tripped)**

It was a boring 25 August for Charlotte Cooper, call her Charlie or she will break your nose, at the Stockwell Orphanage in London. Tomorrow ought to be more interesting, since their class would be going to a Viking museum in York for the start of the school year. They were going to take the train at _King's Cross Station. Charlie was particularly excited about entering a train for the first time in her life, after observing them from her dormitory window every morning._

 _"Every person that DOES want to go to York tomorrow should go in their dormitory THIS instant." With these words Charlie was rudely awoken from her daydream. These words were screamed in the halls at exactly eight PM everyday by Miss McPherson, the orphanage directrice. "I believe we would do better to follow that advice that definitely isn't chantage, right Faith? "I would definitely not disagree with that, Charlie" said Faith grinning as they both went to the dormitory. Charlie bumped into a quite sad looking guy on her way to the dormitory, but didn't really pay attention to it. "How late do you reckon we need to get ready tomorrow?" "If you would actually pay attention, like once in a year, you would know that we have to leave at 6 AM, Charlotte." they heard from behind. Charlie jumped a bit and accidentally hit Faith in her face. "Thank you Miss McPherson." "No problem, but if you aren't asleep in 5 minutes you can forget the school trip." Jill McPherson called over her shoulder while she walked away to scold some stupid looking boys. "Well let's go sleep now?"_

 _The next day Charlie was woken up by someone screaming in her ear. "WAKE UP, SLEEPY EGG, WE NEED TO LEAVE FOR BREAKFAST IN HALF AN HOUR!" "I WILL WAKE UP IF YOU STOP SCREAMING YOU DAFT BANANA!" Charlie got up and left to get ready in the bathroom. In 15 minutes she was on her way to the breakfast (most of the time just some toast with mouldy cheese). After breakfast the whole 7_ _th_ _year had to line up in pairs of two. "Charlotte Cooper you will be paired with Michal Levy." She walked over to the brown haired boy the directrice was pointing to. Oh no it was the guy she knocked down yesterday Charlie thought while feeling ashamed and blushing so hard her face matched her red hair."Hello, why do I think that you may be the girl that knocked me down in the hall yesterday?" he smirked. "Would anything I say now change your mind? I'm sorry." Charlie grinned. They walked out in pairs out of the orphanage to the King's Cross Station. Charlie tripped over a broomstick while they were walking away and she swore she saw a tabby cat grinning. "Are you alright?" asked Michal while he was obviously trying not to laugh, something he didn't manage and burst out in loud laughter after seeing Charlie's face. "Are you going to leave me die here while you are dying of laughter?" laughed Charlie while getting up and dusting off her uniform. "Oh look it's the train that I can see from my dormitory" Charlie screamed to be heard over the train engine. Out of her eye corner she saw the same tabby cat, with rectangular markings around her eyes, she saw at the orphanage walk through a wall in the middle of platform 9 and 10. She walked over there but didn't see anything weird. "ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN!" yelled Miss McPherson. Charlie proceeded to run over there, but tripped over a suitcase and fell face first in the same wall the cat walked through. She blocked her head to not smash her face in the wall, but was surprised when she actually fell through. She stood up just in time to see the cat transform into a quite stern looking, black haired woman. "Hello Miss. Cooper, I have been expecting you to come here. I am Professor McGonagall and I had to get you here to inform you about Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a witch, Miss. Pugh." "I'm a what?" "A witch, Miss Cooper. You can perform magic." Charlie looked so questionably at her, that Professor McGonagall felt the need to ask the next question: "Did weird things ever happen to you when you were angry or scared?" Charlie thoughts went to all the times bullies threw up when they wanted to hit her or when the directrice from the orphanage cut her braids off, because she put the wrong colour ribbon on and it grew back in a few days. "There actually have, yes." Charlie answered deep in thought. "Well, Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, told me i should take you to my house to answer all of your questions about the Wizarding World and to buy your school supplies there. Hold my hand tight. We are going to apparate there in 3, 2,1 NOW!" "WAIT I'M GOING TO SCHOOL THERE?" Charlie panicked, next thing she knew everything became black, she felt like she was pushed rather uncomfortably from different angles and she felt like she couldn't breathe._

 _ **Afterthoughts:**_ _I need to tell you most of my story is non- canon so please don't Avada- Kevadra me?_


End file.
